


【90060】Inhaftiert Ep. 4

by varinlaice



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varinlaice/pseuds/varinlaice
Summary: 900終於把60帶回家了（鼓掌）試圖寫出60的心理陰影和幽閉恐懼症（？），可是寫不出來 哭了
Relationships: RK900/RK800-60
Kudos: 1





	【90060】Inhaftiert Ep. 4

康納跟著科南走著走著就到了軍營附近的河邊，這裡安靜得連河水流動的潺潺聲和蟋蟀的蟲鳴都能聽見，皎潔的月光灑在水面上反射出閃爍的銀光，抬頭還能看見澄明的夜空。好像很久沒有這樣靜下來仰望過天空了。康納抬頭看著星空、突然回想起在小時候和家人去露營看星星的回憶，沉醉在回憶裡直到聽見自己名字才發現科南已經坐在了地上還拍拍身旁的草地讓自己過去，與他對視幾秒才走過去和他一起席地而坐，然後抬頭繼續仰望星空。

「你喜歡星星嗎？」

聽見科南突冗的問題康納便轉過頭去不解地看著他，發現他一直面無表情地盯著自己但又看不出來他在企圖甚麼。

「我見你從剛剛開始就一直看著天空。」

「...只是想起了以前的事。」康納沉默片刻、簡單回答完便又抬起頭若有所思地看著在都市裡沒可能看見的星空，直到被科南摟進了懷裡才不滿地皺著眉看向他。「我還在生病呢，不怕被傳染嗎？安德森上尉。」

「哇哦，你居然記得我的名字跟軍銜。」科南絲毫不介意康納惡劣的態度，或者該說是早就習慣了，反而還把他摟得更緊讓他整個人靠在自己身上。「我怕你冷。而且我不管多忙每天都一定會好好吃飯，身體沒你那麼虛弱。」

「怕我冷？一開始打得那麼起勁現在才來裝關心我？」康納臉上的表情更加不悅了，抓著科南環在自己腰上的手扯開便從他的懷抱裡出去，然而並沒有嫌棄似的拉開距離、只是像一開始般坐回去他身旁，也沒有繼續仰望天空、而是看著面前浮光躍金的河流發呆。

科南想要說點甚麼為自己辯解卻無法反駁，連自己也不知道為甚麼會突然這麼擔心康納，就連忙著打仗跟停戰和談的那一個多禮拜也只要一閒下來就腦海裡就全是他，想他今天有沒有好好吃飯又好奇他睡得好不好，但明明他只是被自己抓回來的一個戰俘。科南欲言又止、糾結了很久最後還是閉上嘴不說話，看著康納的側顏片刻感嘆一下他眼睫毛也太長了、精緻得就像個娃娃一樣之後便把頭轉正，看著前方陪他一起看河。

突然一股冷風吹來康納便打了個噴嚏還抖了一下，吸吸鼻子又擦了擦便搓搓手臂、抱著雙腿縮成一團試圖讓自己感覺暖和一點，突然看見有甚麼被扔到自己身上第一反應就是接住它，然後仔細一看才發現是科南一向披在身上的大衣。

「看，我就說了你會覺得冷。」科南見康納一臉茫然的樣子便解釋一下自己把大衣脫下來給他的原因，他還愣著就直接幫他把大衣蓋到身上然後又摟進自己懷裡。「再坐幾分鐘就回去了，你感冒還沒好不要吹風吹太久。」

康納這次並沒有反抗掙扎或者扯開科南，就這麼靠在他懷裡披著大衣看著對岸的森林和夜空，睡意正好開始襲來、打算坐著睡一會便被叫醒然後拉起來，聽他說要回去了便整理好衣服、回過頭去看了謐靜的夜色最後一眼才順從地任他牽著跟他回去軍營裡。

康納一離開河岸便又垂下頭來跟在科南身後緩步走著，穿過燈光昏黃的軍營回到陰暗灰沉的牢房裡才把身上的大衣脫下來，想要遞出門外還給科南時卻見他把門鎖上了便轉身就走，於是便喊他一聲告訴他落下了東西沒拿。科南聽見康納喊自己還以為他有甚麼重要的事要對自己說，回頭看見他拿著自己的毛呢大衣往這邊遞過來便往牢門走去，但並沒有接過衣服而是把他手推回去門內。

「今天晚上會下雪，你的被子那麼薄蓋著也不暖和。覺得冷就穿著，病好了再還給我也不遲。」

康納把手收回去後聽見這句話後並沒有甚麼反應，得到科南的關心不僅沒有一點驚喜或者感謝甚至覺得他這樣挺虛偽的，一開始明明為了得到情報而不擇手段，現在對自己的關心說不定也只是為了令自己對他產生依賴，從而心甘情願地留在他身邊任他把自己當成玩具隨意玩弄。對他來說自己就是一個懂得反抗的玩具，或者性奴隸。康納看著手上的大衣心裡如此想著，自嘲地冷笑一聲便爬到床上躺好、將大衣披到自己身上再蓋好被子，這樣確實還是挺暖和的，挪了挪整個人縮進大衣下才闔眼好好休息。

科南回到宿舍後回想起康納剛剛的問題才認真思考，他確實只是一個普通的戰俘，是生是死也毫不關己，一開始把他抓回來的本意僅僅是為了獲得情報，當時也毫不在意他的死活、不惜一切手段讓他開口，留他活口也只打算用來洩慾——畢竟操他實在太爽了。然而不知道從何時開始自己對他的態度卻突然改變，腦海裡出現不想讓他死的想法、開始關心起他來，看他病得那麼重甚至感到心疼。

也許自己只是對他上癮、不想失去這個玩具，也許是對他肉體的過度貪戀無緣無故地轉變成對他的喜歡。雖然現在還不能妄下定論，不過要是自己真的喜歡上了他那可真的諷刺，平日被形容為冷酷無情、鐵面無私的自己居然喜歡一個頑固倔強還很明顯討厭自己又平凡無奇的戰俘。

科南連能說上話的朋友都沒多少個，更何況是可以傾訴感情煩惱的對象，活在世上的這二十多年來也完全沒有對任何一個人動過心，喜歡別人是甚麼感覺都不知道根本不會處理感情問題，第一次感到些許挫敗而嘆了口氣，決定將一切拋諸腦後便躺到床上睡覺。

翌日早晨起來地上果然鋪了一層薄薄的積雪，踩上去的觸感就如地毯一樣，整片大地覆上一片雪白，然而科南還沒撥出時間去找康納便接到上面傳來撤兵的命令，即使心念著他也只能先去收拾行裝。快快收拾好後科南趁運輸機還沒到達便趕緊過去康納身處的牢房，門外已經沒有看守的士兵了但牢門仍然深鎖，於是便掏出鑰匙打開門然後坐到床邊、伸手覆上康納額頭給他探熱，雖然比昨天好很多了但還沒完全退燒，而且咳嗽、鼻塞等等症狀都還沒解決。見康納完全沒有起來的意思科南便乾脆自己半跪到地上，不顧他完全不打算正眼看自己、牽起他手另手覆在他手背上看著人發呆片刻才打破沉默告訴他要離開了。

「康納？」科南試探性地喊了他一聲，可是人仍然沒有反應、甚至不願意正眼看自己一眼，雖然被這樣對待覺得被冷落而有點心情低落但正事要緊，只能厚著臉皮繼續說下去。「我們要撤兵了，意思就是你不再是我的戰俘了。可是你病還沒好我不放心，等你養好病了我再帶你回家。」

康納這才轉過頭去看著科南，從他皺起的眉頭便能看出他的不悅，不想浪費時間和面前這個人爭執，督了人牽著自己的手一眼便一言不發地盯著人把話說完。

「算是我對你做了那麼過份的事的補償...」

這句話好像對情況無補於事，認知到這個事實、嘆口氣後科南決定放棄談論這個話題、直接一把將康納拉起來再扶著他讓他坐好，然後把襪子和他的軍靴拿過來讓他穿上。「昨天晚上下雪了，雪景很漂亮。運輸機來到之前還有時間，趁現在出去走走。」

康納不清楚科南突然轉變態度的企圖是甚麼也沒興趣知道，拋下一瞬浮現的疑惑後便順從地任人牽著自己跟在人身後走出牢房。甫走出室外一夜驟降的氣溫讓康納馬上打了個噴嚏，吸吸鼻子、用科南給自己的大衣裏緊自己後才專心欣賞雪景。家鄉那邊一到冬天就會像這樣被積雪覆蓋得白茫茫一片，雖然看多了會覺得悶但確實是挺漂亮的——說起來那邊也快要下初雪了吧。不知道老爸和相撲過得好不好。康納不知不覺間陷入了思鄉的情緒之中，明明以前在軍校訓練的時候都沒想家，可是現在只想像小時候一樣撲到老爸懷裡、甚麼都不說跟他摟上半天。

科南發現康納又像昨晚在河邊一樣看著景色若有所思，只有這種時候他的表情才會緩和下來，明明長得眉目清秀可是總是愁眉苦臉、一臉不快的太可惜了，笑起來肯定更好看。然而科南也知道自己沒資格說這種話，為了多欣賞一會康納柔和的表情便決定不打擾他，反正自己其實對雪景沒甚麼興趣，他看風景的同時自己就看他好了。

兩人在軍營裡不看路地逛了一圈運輸機才終於在停機坪上降落，即使是在無處可逃的機艙內科南也不想讓康納從自己身邊離開半步，讓他坐到自己身旁後卻在掙扎要不要伸手摟著他。雖說亂碰他只會讓他更討厭自己，可是仔細想想他現在已經對自己不理不睬。科南衡量一番後覺得等到跟康納兩人獨處再處理這個問題比較好，決定不再糾結直接把手搭到人腰上，見他似乎並沒有特別厭惡便不再胡思亂想，趁這段時間閉目養神也好。

科南淺眠了一個小時左右便醒了過來，首先映入眼簾的是其他人在打撲克牌的畫面，換作平時出現這種毫無紀律的行為自己早就讓他們去操場跑圈做體能了，不過這是完成任務後的回家路上，輕鬆一下也無妨。科南托著腮看著他們玩得興高采烈，直到眼角餘光瞄見身旁的人突然在搖搖晃晃，轉過頭去發現他睡得不斷釣魚看起來滿有趣的，可是怕他睡醒脖子會疼就輕輕戳他額頭把他按回去靠著椅背。然而沒過多久康納便又開始釣魚，科南帶點無奈地看著人晃來晃去，總不能他每釣一次魚自己就把他按回去一次於是便認真思考另一個解決方法，最後決定把他頭按到自己肩上讓他枕著睡。

雖然自己算是默許下屬們玩牌消遣了但他們起哄歡呼實在是太吵了，發出的噪音滋擾到自己也罷了，不想康納也被這群完全沒自覺要壓低聲量的人吵醒，於是便等他們洗牌的時候對其中一人做出食指覆在唇上的手勢，然後指指靠在自己肩上熟睡的康納。那人馬上就讀懂了科南的意思、伸手拍拍身旁的同僚們對他們做出同樣的動作，四人便識趣地馬上安靜下來壓低說話的聲音。還能聽見悄悄話不過也算耳根清靜了。

最終康納一覺睡到到達軍事基地，被科南牽著下運輸機時還睡眼惺忪的，直到回家的車程都過了一半臉上才表露出不悅的神色，但並沒有反抗逃跑甚至沒有說一句話，一直看著窗外漸垂的夜幕、完全沒有回頭看人一眼的意思，被帶回他家裡也只是安安靜靜地站在一旁看著人收拾家裡。

「康納，過來吃藥。」

康納突然聽見有人喊自己名字，一下驚醒才發現自己居然在站著打瞌睡，見科南手上拿著水杯和幾顆藥丸站在離自己不遠處卻無動於衷地站在原地，看人開始靠近自己便步步後退、確保他不身處自己半米範圍以內再與他對峙。

眼見康納如此抗拒自己靠近科南只好在餐桌旁停下腳步，感受到他不耐煩甚至帶點憤怒的視線也不發一言，將手上的玻璃杯和白色的藥丸放到桌上便轉身到廚房裡準備晚飯。科南知道康納不可能認得自己家附近的路但心裡仍怕他會趁機逃跑，打開櫥櫃拿餐具時除了瓷器互相碰撞的聲響外並沒有其餘聲音，然而還是不放心便決定轉頭確認人是否還待在原處。

看見康納不在剛剛的地方科南的心跳瞬間仿佛停頓了一樣，趕緊從廚房出去著急地環顧四周尋找人身影，即使自己承諾過會還他自由那也是他康復後的事，自己不可能安心放一個病人在陌生的大街上遊蕩，經過沙發時突然感覺被甚麼絆到了腳，下意識地垂下頭去才發現他已經神不知鬼不覺地躺到了沙發上午睡——雖然午睡時間早就過了。科南這才總算鬆一口氣，看著康納被自己撞到腳卻繼續安然睡覺的樣子有點佩服，畢竟自己的淺層睡眠只要有一點聲響都能被吵醒，想著沙發比軍營牢房裡的床還小他睡得肯定不舒服，便走近沙發弓腰俯身將人公主抱起帶到樓上自己的房間，將人放床上給他掖好被子才直起身子繼續觀察他，趁機輕輕在人眉心落下一吻才關上窗簾帶上門下樓繼續準備晚飯。

康納醒過來時一睜眼發現自己身處一片漆黑之中嚇得馬上從床上跳了起來，四處張望想要知道自己現在身處何方，然而伸手不見五指的情況下根本看不清四周有甚麼。明明記憶中自己已經離開那個鬼地方了，那這又是哪裡——康納舉起右手時感覺不到伴隨自己半個月的鐐銬的存在，腦海一片混亂之時聽見推門聲才回過神來、看見燈光滲進室內，愣了幾秒還沒反應過來房間的照明便突然被打開，刺眼得趕緊瞇起雙眼又伸手遮住。

科南終於做好晚餐便上樓叫醒康納讓他下來用餐，雖然自己在炊事班裡待過一會但很久沒進過廚房了便花了不少時間，不過因為只做了簡單的肉醬意大利麵所以其實也只是過了大概兩個小時。輕輕打開門後科南便見康納坐在床上愣愣地看著自己的右手而且也沒有發現自己，決定直接進門開燈再走到床邊站著看著人被突如其來的亮光刺激得睜不開眼。

「剛剛怎麼一臉迷茫的，睡糊塗了？」

好不容易適應光線後康納才重新睜開眼睛，無視掉科南的問題環顧四周發現身處的陌生房間裡任何多餘雜物都沒有，大得躺得下兩個人的床左邊放著床頭櫃、一個矮檯燈佇立於上面，兩扇趟門分別為黑白色的衣櫥貼在牆邊；右側則放著一個座地矮櫃，櫃頂放著大概是科南從軍校畢業時的合照和幾個小型灰狼擺設；被拉上的黑色麻質窗簾擋住了外面所有光線，靠近右邊床尾的牆角放了一張木製書桌和桌上型電腦。腦袋終於開始重新運轉的康納這才想起來戰爭已經完結了，自己好像被帶到了科南家裡，那可想而知這裡就是他寢室了。

「你在沙發上睡著了所以我才把你帶上來，在床上睡得舒服一點。」科南早就習慣了被康納無視，見人好像還有點搞不清楚狀況便直接告訴他在自己房間裡的原因，將半掩著的門完全打開後便走到床邊給他把被子掀開。「晚飯做好了，下來吧。」

康納聞言便動身下床、把科南拋在身後走下樓梯，到飯廳拉開椅子坐下看向桌上，原本還沒甚麼食慾的一看到還散發著熱氣的意大利麵便感覺到胃液在翻騰，於是便拿起叉子將盤子的內容物拌勺、然後捲起一撮意大利麵放進口中。酸酸甜甜的味道出乎意料地令康納食慾大增，不出十分鐘便將整盤意麵連同肉醬吃得一乾二淨，從面紙盒裡抽張面紙擦乾淨嘴角後也不知道能去哪裡便乾脆坐在椅子上不動。

科南收拾好餐具拿去洗乾淨後見康納仍然坐在椅子上便打算給他找點喝的，打開冰箱後發現只有檸檬梳打了便拿出來給他倒了一杯，然後又再拉開人對面的椅子坐下來喝一口寶特瓶裡的梳打，但並沒有開口說話的意思而是直直地盯著人觀察他。康納被盯得渾身越發不自在、不斷逃避與科南的眼州接觸，直到將檸檬梳打全喝完又起身去拿水壺倒杯水漱口順便吃藥，然後便放下杯子起身過去沙發上坐著。

科南其實也理解康納故意疏離自己的原因，畢竟他對自己的戒心和厭惡是自己一手造成的，但坦白說他這樣一直不說話、甚至不願意正眼看自己一眼還是挺無奈的，連坐下來好好道歉、討論補償和解決辦法的機會都沒有。科南現在只想找個方法和康納說上話，抑制著心裡從未出現過的焦急躁動的感覺、跟過去坐到沙發的另一端盯著茶几思考一段能讓他願意繼續聽自己說話的開場白。

「康納？我有點話想跟你說。」

科南朝康納瞄了一眼，發現人還坐著就當他肯和自己溝通了，卻又忽然忐忑不安起來，為了緩解緊張感便垂下頭交握雙手摩挲兩隻拇指來分散注意力。

「我知道你很討厭我甚至恨我、根本不想看到我出現在你的視線範圍裡，可是你是因為我才會生病的，所以我才說想照顧你——」

「我現在不想說這個。」

「而且我其實也不捨得——」

「我說我不想聊這個。」

科南只好聳聳肩將話吞回肚子裡，伸手揉揉眉間便往前傾、手肘撐在膝上扶著額嘆了口氣。

「...睏了就洗澡睡覺，浴室在睡房斜對面。」

聽見康納上樓的聲音科南也沒有抬起頭，在冷清的客廳裡坐到隱約感到寒風鑽進衣物的縫隙裡、感覺越來越冷才起身去把睡房和客廳的暖氣開啟，拿上乾淨的衣物洗了個熱水澡才去雜物房找張毯子，然後躺到沙發上蓋著睡覺。


End file.
